


==> Karkat: Forget to turn off swag

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, What even is this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: ==> Karkat: Become a pale pimp<br/>Karkat wants to take a nap but distractions keep happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Karkat: Forget to turn off swag

What even happened. How did this happen. He certainly never asked for this. What kind of deity decided to fuck with Karkat Vantas even more then everything else already did? What exactly had he done wrong to deserve this fate? 

Such and more thoughts wandered through Karkats head as he just barely managed to turn onto his other side inbetween the tangle of limbs that had slowly collected on his bed today.

How? 

Karkat himself wasn't quite sure.

It started when he had finished his daily papping and shooshing with Gamzee. With the clown now sufficiently calmed down and zoned out, the Cancer found himself free to finally take that nap he had been looking forward to the whole night. He had been tired the moment he got up, but being Karkat, he of course had important things which needed doing first.

Now that everything was taken care of though, he finally found himself crawling under the sheets of his human resting platform, his head hitting the pillow. Closing his eyes he was just about to pass the fuck out when...

"Karkat?" 

Oh /dear god/ no. Groaning, he slowly sat up to glare at whoever had dared to stop him from taking his nap only to come face to face with his dancestor. The ever talkative Kankri Vantas himself. Please no.

"Kankri fuck off. I have absolutely zero time or will to listen to another of your convoluted monologues that you dare to call a conversation." 

Looking a bit closer though, Kankri seemed....sad? No, sad wouldn't quite put it. Disappointed, or rejected might be a bit more appropriate. 

"I do understand your concerns Karkat, and I do tend to talk quite a bit when I get into a topic but I assure you that this is not the reason I have sought you out at the moment. But....Am I interrupting something?" He was obviously talking about the fact that Karkat was in bed.

"Well yeah, I was about to fall the fuck asleep, and you are kind of in the way of that. So what the hell do you want?" The younger Cancer scowled, he was so done with this shit, all he wanted was to sleep and not dealing with shit.

Kankri on the other hand just fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, looking a bit nervous before he spoke up. "I was going to ask if I could spend a bit of time with you, there has been quite an argument between me and Cronus and I just needed some time to collect myself. However if you would rather sleep I can understand that."

At that information, Karkats face softened a bit even though he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he looked at the other. "Look Kankri, I am tired as shit, and I am not going to be of much use when I am about to pass the fuck out every two seconds. However, if you promise not to open your mouth and tell this anyone we can just take a nap together. Its time away from Douchefins Sr. and I am sure you'll hardly think of anything while sleeping."

The elder Cancer seemed to consider it for a while before eventually nodding and slowly stepping over to the bed. "That does sound like a reasonable idea." He was quiet as he slipped off his sweater and crawled under the covers, luckily Karkat was someone who needed a large bed because he tended to move a lot. Soon enough Kankri was by the others side, and moments later he hugged him from behind. "Thank you Karkat." 

Karkat just scoffed, not saying anything about the other being so damn clingy. If he had such an argument with Gamzee he'd probably need somebody to cling to as well. "Whatever. Just be quiet and go to the fuck to sleep." With that done and settled, maybe he could finally get his sleep.

And it seemed like it too. Kankri was quiet, and by the evened breathing he was hearing the other was already asleep by the time he closed his eyes. Finally, peace and quiet-

"KK?"

Oh Signless's tapdancing bulge what had he done to deserve this.  
Cracking an eye open, he found none other then Sollux Captor himself standing infront of his bed, looking obviously troubled. Troubled wasn't even close to describe it, it looked like this asshole hadn't slept in four days, which probably was the truth.

"What the fuck do you want Sollux?" Karkat already had a sneaking suspicion, but he would wait for the other to confirm it first. 

"Well, my thleep thcedule ith going to shit again and I jutht kinda wanted to athk if I could crash with you for a while...? Though it kinda theemth like you already got company. Whath up with that?" There was that stupid shit eating grin again. Karkat just narrowed his eyes, grumbling quietly.

"You have exactly two seconds to stop asking questions, shut the fuck up in general and get under the covers. Otherwise get the fuck out of my room." It would seem that for once Sollux didn't need to hear it twice, kicking off his shoes and crawling under the blanket next to Karkat. The Gemini always slept better when someone was around, and usually that someone happened to be Karkat.

Huffing quietly to himself, he hoped that this was it with people visiting him for today. Not only did he not want to be caught with two other trolls in his bed, but he also just wanted to sleep. It was starting to give him a headache.

Once Sollux was settled and cuddled up against him like a meowbeast, Karat finally closed his eyes again. Third times the charm...

Well that was until he felt the covers rustling at the end of the bed. Eyes shooting open again, he moved his head to look and shoot a poisonous glare at whoever it was this time, only to come face to face with Nepeta who was in the process of curling up on the covers.

Being caught, she seemed obviously embarrassed, her face flushing a deep olive. "O-Oh, hey Karkat! I thought mew were already asleep." She did not explain what she was doing here in the first place, but Karkat just pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that was still free and sighed.

"If you promise to stay quiet and let me fucking SLEEP I will gladly ignore this." Seems Nepeta was happy enough with that, grinning and curling up at the end of the bed, quickly seeming to drift off to sleep as well. Finally. The sweet relief of sleep.

It seemed like this time would really be it before he heard feet tapping on the ground near his room. Don't you dare. Don't you- They dared. Opening the door and poking their head inside. It was revealed to be no one else then Eridan Ampora, resident casteist and extravagant asshole.

Growling quietly at him, Karkat silently questioned his presence. "Shush Kar I just w-wanted to see w-where everyone w-was headed. I didn't know that you had some kind of freaky sleepover party going on." 

"Is there any chance I can get you to leave and let me sleep without crowding my bed even further?" Karkat asked quietly, already settling with his destined fate. 

There was a toothy grin from Eridan as he moved over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and taking off his scarf before crawling in as well, positioning himself so that his head rested on Karkat's stomach, almost putting himself between him and Kankri. "Nah."

Rolling his eyes, Karkat just tried to fall asleep again, he was done with this bullshit. So fucking done.

Just as he was about to join the land of the unconscious, there was a loud gasp from the door. A loud, familiar gasp. "KARBRO??"

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he slowly opened them, and sure enough, in the doorway stood no one else then Gamzee, his Moirail, and honestly really the only one that would have any business in his bed, cuddling with him. "Eh....Hey Gamzee. I can explain...?"

"You dont need to explain anything you wicked motherfucker." Came the cold reply, purple eyes narrowed. Karkat simply gulped, this could only end bad.

"Can't believe a brother gets a motherfucking cuddlepile started and doesn't call his best bro over! Whats up with that man?" Gamzee pouted and Karkat exhaled, rolling his eyes and holding one arm out to him. "Come here and shut up you idiot clown."

Another addition to the bed, and finally, FINALLY Karkat managed to fall asleep. And now he found himself in the present situation. There were about five trolls in his bed, all sleeping soundly in the presence of the Cancer. He wondered how he was going to explain THAT later. Oh well, he might as well go back to sl-

"Whoever has their hand on my ass has THREE seconds to get it away before I cut it off and feed it to them."


End file.
